Zero's Secret
by HimuroMiharu102398
Summary: What if the girl that Zero saved hadn't just ran away after he scared her off? What if she began to notice strange things about Zero and the Night Class that no one else seemed to notice? I'm no good at summaries the story is better than it sounds I promise! No ships yet but that might change!
1. St Xocolatl's Day

So this is my first ever fanfic sorry if it isn't that good but if you have any suggestions or anything you want added just leave a comment!

I do not own Vampire Knight! :'( If I did I wouldn't have had such a messed up ending... TO THE STORY!

I moved against the wall, peeking out from behind to watch Kiriyuu as he leaned against the opposite wall, out of breath. Now before you go calling me a stalker let me explain first. My name is Nadeshiko Shindo (A/N: I actually looked up her name) and I'm a first year Day Class student at Cross Academy. The guy that I'm currently following is none other than Zero Kiriyuu, one of the two school prefects, the guy that saved me earlier today...

**#Flashback#**

_One of my friends hefted me onto her shoulders as we stood by the walls of the Moon Dormitories, where the Night Class students lived. They were just so perfect and gorgeous, with those dreamy eyes and beautiful sculpted faces... where was I? Oh yeah so I reached into my pocket and grabbed the chocolates that I had made for the Night Class students. It was St. Xocolatl's Day and I had to make sure that they got my chocolates before everyone else got their chance! Suddenly I hear the shrill sound of a whistle and Yuki Cross, the second school prefect and daughter of the Headmaster, yelling at me for climbing the walls. My friend panicked at the sound and started moving away from the wall before I could grab the ledge. The shift in her stance made me lose my balance and I started to fall backwards, only hearing Yuki yelling "Watch out!" as I awaited the pain of the ground. But all of the sudden I feel arms beneath me, saving me before I hit the ground. I looked up to thank my savior, and my eyes meet, you guessed it, Kiriyuu's. "Thank you Kiriyuu..." I started out but then the glare I received from him stopped me in my tracks. "I've told you a thousand times now," Kiriyuu growls as he threatens the next person to try anything would be suspended on St. Xocolatl's Day until they graduate. I wanted to stay back and thank Kiriyuu but I was already in enough trouble as it was so I thought I should wait await and let him calm down..._

**#End Flashback#**

And we're back to the present! I was dragged out of my thoughts when all of the sudden Kiriyuu glared in my direction. "I know you're there. Come out, whoever you are." Crap! How did he now I was here? Guess there goes my dreams of being a spy or a ninja (Dont judge! A girl can dream can't she?). I slowly stepped out from hiding. "Ah...Um..." Come on Nadeshiko, say something! "Kiriyuu! I wanted to thank you for saving me this morning. And since today you're supposed to thank people with chocolates..." I pulled out the new chocolates I had made, since the others had fallen on the ground after my little dive. "This...I made it myself..." I held out the little box, my hands quivering slightly, face flushed, awaiting Kiriyuu's response. "Go away." What? "Uh...Huh?!" Why is he rejecting my chocolates? It's not like I'm giving them to him because I like him or anything, these are strictly thank-you-for-not-letting-me-die chocolates! "But I...," I began but then he cut me off. "Forget about it...," he said, clenching his fist, "GO AWAY NOW!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the wall so hard I thought it might break. Oh God he is pissed. "S-Sorry!" I squeaked as I dashed down the hallway, he didn't need to tell me twice!

~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ line break ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~

As soon I was in the safe zone I leaned against the wall of the corridor to catch my breath. What was wrong with Kiriyuu? He doesn't yell like that unless the Day Class girls really push him to his limit. Well, now that I think about it, Kiriyuu didn't look too good when I saw him. He was so pale and leaning against the wall, could he be sick? Well, my mother always to me to thank someone properly when they do something for you. I got it! I'll pass by his dorm tonight and give him some of my mom's famous (okay not THAT famous) chicken noodle soup. It's really good for you when you're sick...I started back towards the kitchen with determination to repay Kiriyuu no matter what!

So what did you think? Good, bad, awesome, dear god burn this piece of crap? Seriously, I'm all ears for anything you have to say. Thanks for reading this chapter, hopefully I'll get another one up by next week or sooner!

~ MiharuHimuro102398


	2. The Headmaster's Words

Hey guys let me just say how grateful I am that you continued reading this story. It's really inspiring me to work harder and update faster! Sorry if this is late though, I literally had 6 tests and 2 quizzes last week X_X Alright no more chit chat, TO THE STORY!

I do not own Vampire Knight but it would be so cool if I did 0.0

"Now to just sprinkle the chopped parsley annddd done!" I pulled down my hair as I proudly admired my masterpiece-in-a-pot: my mother's super special chicken noodle soup, capable of curing any cold or flu guaranteed! Well as long as you also take your medicine, get rest, drink fluids... the point is it works. I carefully poured some into my Hello Kitty thermos (it was on sale, okay?), sealing the l mid extra tight so that it would stay warm enough for when Kiriyuu ate it. I grabbed a sticky note and in my neatest handwriting wrote: "You seemed a little pale earlier, so I thought some soup would make you feel better! Thank you for this morning! Sincerely, Nadeshiko Shindo." Perfect! How much time did I have left? Oh good it was only 8:21pm... HOLY CRAP IT'S 8:21pm! Curfew for us Day Class students was 8:30pm, and if don't get this to Kiriyuu by then, I'm going to be in HUGE trouble with the Headmaster! He's already mad at me for the stunt I pulled earlier. Headmaster Cross does not get angered easily, but when he does well, let's just say it's best to view from afar. Quickly tossing the stained pot into the sink, I grabbed the thermos and sticky note off the countertop, shutting off the lights with my elbow. I pushed open the heavy doors of the girls dormitory and began walking across to the boys dormitory, the cool air caressing my face. It wasn't spring yet, but you could tell that it was coming. The darkness of night was beginning to swallow the campus, sending a shiver down my spine for some reason. I guess everyone is naturally afraid of the dark..right?

**~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ line break ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~**

I crept down the halls as silently as possible, cringing every time the floor creaked as I made my way to Kiriyuu's dorm room. It was already 10 minutes past curfew, since I had gotten lost earlier trying to find my way around the boys dormitory. Dang it! I was missing the switch over, my only chance to see my perfect Night Class *sigh*... Focus Nadeshiko! Shaking my head from any more distracting thoughts I continued forward until I noticed a light up ahead. Inching forward as quiet as possible, I peeked into the wide open doorway and my heart stopped. It was Headmaster Cross' office! Crap! If I try to sneak past it I'm sure to get caught. I ducked behind the wall, fumbling with the soup container, and began to wait for Headmaster to close the door so I would be free to continue Operation Thank Kiriyuu-kun. "Vampires can be identified by their craving for human blood, their longevity, and their nocturnal behavior." Wait what? What the hell is Headmaster Cross talking about, a book? Maybe it's Twilight, that seems like something Headmaster might read... "It's a generalization, but most vampires are also unusually beautiful." Okay I like Twilight as much as the next person, but I wouldn't go research some fictional creatures. "They are extremely proud. They have superior mental and physical abilities." Is Headmaster Cross talking to someone? It would be wierd if he was talking to himself, and what the hell is with all this vampire stuff! "Hmm...," Headmaster Cross muses as he peers out his window towards the grounds. "Looks like the students from the Day Class are still causing a fuss." Aww man! Aidou-sempai is probably shooting everyone with his love gun! Everyone but me! But I promised I would give Kiriyuu-kun some thank-you-and-get-well-soup. Wait, hold up brain. Did I just call him Kiriyuu-kun?! Well, we are classmates, so it should be normal for us to address each other like that, right? Yeah that makes sense, so back to the Headmaster. "...lessons will have to start late tonight." Come on hurry up with the talking! I got soup to deliver! "Well then...Zero?" Headmaster Cross spun around to address a figure I hadn't noticed earlier, slumped on the floor, clutching the drapes of the curtain and panting heavily. Kiriyuu-kun?! Oh my god, he looks worse than before. His silvery hair is all messed up, he's panting like he just ran a marathon, and his forehead is drenched in sweat. Does he have a fever? Why isn't Headmaster Cross helping him?! I was about to march right out there, punishment be damned, but the Headmaster's next words froze me in place. "You can fight it or try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" So it wasn't Headmaster Cross not helping Kiriyuu-kun, but that Kiriyuu-kun was refusing help? "Shut up..." gasped Kiriyuu-kun just before he started having some sort of seizure. Dear god, what's wrong with him?! The Headmaster watched Kiriyuu-kun cough with an emotionless face as he poured a glass of water from the crystal pitcher laying on his desk. His adopted son just had a seizure and he's worried if he's thristy?! Grabbing the glass of water and something else wrapped in a napkin, Headmaster Cross walked over to Kiriyuu-kun and bent down, holding out the water and the mystery item. "Zero, if you drink this, the pain will stop." Oh that's what the water was for, some sort of pill. But what is it, an antibiotic? "What is it?" Kiriyuu-kun questioned, tilting his head to face the Headmaster. "You know what it is." Well I don't! Ugh, eavesdropping is so frustrating... Not that I eavessdrop a lot, it's just...this is a one time thing okay? SLAP! CRASH! HOLY SHIT! The next thing I knew there was broken glass and water all over the floor. My heartbeat was so erratic, by the time I calmed it down I had missed what Kiriyuu-kun said. The next voice I heard was the Headmaster's. "The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured it this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer." Kiriyuu-kun didn't respond, instead crossing his arms in defiance. Stubborn idiot! Why do you refuse help from everyone who cares about you? "But, you already know that, don't you Zero?" Alright, this spying thing has gone on far enough. I'll just give him the soup tomorrow. It should be easy enough to leave without making myself noticed. All I have to do is just walk out of this place with out making a peep. Okay! Now to step ever so lightly away from the situation before me... CLANG! SMACK! See, my plan was to tiptoe my way out of there like a ninja, but apparently standing still as a statue for a good 10 plus minutes makes your legs fall asleep. Sooo yeah that sound you just heard was the container of soup and my face slamming the floor. Hard. I was about to scream out every cuss word known to mankind (yeah it hurt that bad) when I heard Headmaster Cross ask warily, "What was that noise?" SHIT! I sprang to my feet and ran down the hallway at the speed of light. My face was still stinging from my recent gravity check but I didn't care. I didn't slow down, only turning left or right when I reached the end of a corridor until, finally, I spotted the entrance doors. I swear I heard the angels singing as I sprinted towards my freedom. Pushing with all my might, the doors flew open, and the chilly night air blasted me with full force, making my caramel tresses fly in front of my face. See, this is why I put my hair into braids! Wait, focus on getting back to your dorm first Nadeshiko, then you can fix your hair. As I bolted across the empty grounds I noticed my hand felt oddly empty... SHIT THE SOUP! I must've left it at the boys dorms! Oh my god their going to know it was me because of the note holy crap WHAT DO I DO NO- oh wait the note is stuck on my hand. Aww, it got all crumpled! I haven't written that neat since primary school, I only wrote so nice because it was for Kiriyuu-kun... not that I like him! Well, at least they don't know it was me. Whew! With that in mind I picked up my pace and rushed back to my dorm. The night was making me feel uneasy anyways...

**~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ line break ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~**

**Back in Headmaster Cross' office...**

"Well, what was it?" Zero shakily stood up as the Headmaster returned from investigating the sound heard moments ago. "I couldn't find the intruder, but something tells me it was a girl..." "Like what?" "This." The Headmaster held up what looked like a Hello Kitty thermos, very slightly dented on one side. "Where did you get that?" "It was the only thing I could find left behind by the student. They were gone by the time I took a look around." Zero took his eyes off the thermos and laid them on the Headmaster. "So you're telling me some girl was breaking curfew, just to give some guy soup?" "Apparently... although I personally think it's rather sweet!" the Headmaster gushed, rambling on about how adorable it was, his mood completely opposite of their recent discussion. "Do you think she knows?" The air thickened in the room once more as Headmaster Cross turned back to face Zero, once again serious. "Maybe, but it's hard to tell. For now we can only keep an eye out for any changes in the Day Class girls. I don't think any of the Night Class girls know how to cook..." Silence filled the air until Zero finally sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to go take a shower." His footsteps clattered against the floor as he exited the Headmaster's office and into the bathroom. The Headmaster sighed and stared at the thermos of soul, now cold, sitting on his desk. "This could be a problem."

So how was that? Yeah I suck at describing things so bear with me people. I want thank you guys for reading and commenting and now that it's a four day weekend I might be able to get another chapter in!

~ MiharuHimuro102398


	3. The Night Class

**Okay, first thing I wanna do is apologize for updating this story so late. I have no excuse I'm just really lazy and a procrastinator - I honestly have no idea how I've survived school for so long (O_o). Right now my life schedule's a bit messed up and my weekends aren't free anymore so I can only write when I have a few minutes to spare, so updates will take some time. Okay, now that I've said what I needed to say, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Vampire Knight it belongs to the fabulous Matsuri Hino!**

Stalking, by definition, is to pursue or approach something or someone stealthily. Soooo, I guess that means I'm technically a stalker. Do NOT confuse me with those overly obsessive girls though, this is strictly professional! Well, more like self significant, but the point here is that I am not obsessed or infatuated with Kiriyuu-kun, but rather... intrigued by the secrets he seems to be keeping. Not that he isn't handsome or anything, no siree, in fact he is quite the looker: those silver tufts that brush across his face, nearly obscuring his beautiful lavender orbs, perfectly framed by those long, thick eyelashes...

BRRIINNGGG! The bell signaling the end of this class echoed throughout the grand hallways, snapping me back into reality. My object of interest was attempting to wake up his fellow prefect as he made his way towards the exit, now to just catch up with him before he leaves my sight..."Staring at your savior again, huh, Nadeshiko-san?" I nearly jerked out of my seat when I heard the voice on my right. Crap, leave it to Mimiko** (A/N: I made this name up)** to notice all the pieces of the 've known each other since primary school and been best friends ever since we glued our hair together and ended up stuck for hours until they cut us free. It'd be a miracle if she didn't realize something was up with me. I gradually spun my head around to face her smug expression, one eyebrow tilted upwards I'm her Don't-even-try-making-excuses-girl-I-know-you-too-well-now-spill-it face. I felt a light blush spread across my cheeks as I protested. "I'm observing him Mimiko-chan, not staring... there's a difference!" Wait a sec, maybe I can ask Mimiko for some help figuring out what Kiriyuu-kun is hiding! After all, Mimiko's always been the observant type, always catching what everyone else misses. She'd be the perfect help! "Hey Mimiko-chan, will you help me with something?" I asked, my eyes tracking Kiriyuu-kun as he conversed with the smaller prefect. Mimiko followed my line of vision and her mouth twisted into a knowing smile. "Of course Nadeshiko-san! Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for Kiriyuu-kun?" Wait, what? "Don't you dare start denying it! I mean it was pretty obvious with all your staring and ogling." Crap, did I say that aloud? "You've got to make first move, 'cause it doesn't seem like he's gonna be doing it anytime soon. Okay, first we have to..." I tuned out Mimiko's voice, cautiously eying her up and down as she babbled on about what I should do to attract attention from my 'crush.' Ah, Mimiko, you find all the pieces you need... but you always put the puzzle together the wrong way. Hey, at least I have an excuse for my, technically, stalking. "Um, Mimiko-chan," I interjected, cutting her off mid-word,"not that I don't find your wisdom of relationships -based entirely on magazines and shit you find on the internet- interesting, I, uh, need to getting going, like NOW." I motioned my head towards Kiriyuu-kun's retreating figure, hoping to make it look like I wanted to ask him out before he left. She noted the direction of my gaze and nodded. "Ohhh, I see. Good luck!" she cheered, giving me a thumbs up as I stood from the desk and raced out the classroom to catch up with my object of interest once more.

**~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ line break ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~**

I was dying by the time Kiriyuu-kun was in my sights again. I'm not exactly the best athlete... or an athlete period. Gah, never mind that! I spotted Kiriyuu-kun, but he wasn't alone. He was talking to two students, and not just any old students, their white uniforms sticking out like a sore thumb... What were Night Class students doing here during the day? I hid around the corner just as one of the Night Class students glanced in my direction. Oh my god, it was the Moon Dorm president, Kaname Kuran! He was so beautiful, with his ebony hair and mahogany irises that just made me melt each time I got the priviledge of admiring them. I swear, this is déjà vu from somewhere... but ignore that for the moment. More importantly, does Kaname-senpai have ESP or something? It's like he knows that I'm here, but I haven't made a sound! He shrugged it off, thank god, and turned his attention back onto Kiriyuu-kun, his normal sweet smile forming an unappealing frown instead. That's weird. Kaname-senpai smiles at everyone, and he's never frowned at anyone before. EVER. Kaname-senpai must really loath Kiriyuu-kun to not smile... That wonderful, delicate smile, that graves his lips everyday, sparking happiness inside me despite whatever happened earlier that day... Damn hormones! I focused on the conversation in time to catch the last bit. "...How are you feeling?" It was a simple phrase, one meant to hold concern for another's wellbeing, but the tone Kaname-senpai used was rather provoking, like he wanted to anger Kiriyuu-kun. The silver haired prefect had begun walking away and already passed the Night Class students, but he still spun around sharply at the words, suspision and shock painted across his face. I didn't make much of it at first, but then I froze, not hearing Kaname-senpai's next words, only the rhythmic beating of my heart echoing in my ears. Could this be about what Headmaster Cross and Kiriyuu-kun were discussing last night? Kaname-senpai and his companion just kept walking, a smirk itching it's way across his face as he noted Kiriyuu-kun's expression. My eyes never left Kaname-senpai, even after he had turned the corner and was long gone from my line of sight. He knows. He knows what's wrong with Kiriyuu-kun, why he's suffering so much, in so much pain... and he's LAUGHING about it? My hands gripped at my skirt, and it's took all my willpower not to run after him and slap that smirk off his pretty little face. My heart was shattered at the thought of Kaname-senpai being so cruel to someone in pain, he was supposed to be my perfect prince. They were all too perfect, the Night Class, with their fair, flawless skin that shined in the moonlight. Their perfect sophisticated manners, as if they were born with emmaqulate ettiquete. Their deceiving smiles, that mask their true emotions behind false kindness. They way they think they're too good to have classes during the day with the rest of us, only coming out at night. They can be identified by their nocturnal behavior. The Headmaster's voice resonated in my mind, recalling the conversation I dropped in on. It's a generalization, but most are also usually beautiful. Like them... My back hit the wall with a slight thump, the pieces beginning to fall into place as I slid down the wall. They are extremely proud. My legs crumpled underneath me, and I hit the floor. They have superior mental and physical abilities. What had Headmaster Cross said when he introduced us to the Night Class for the first time? They are an elite group of students that have already completed their high school courses, and they are now working on their own research. It-It can't be true. They don't exist! Then why have prefects? The Moon Dorm gates flashed through my thoughts, and the chaos following the class exchanges. Always standing by the gates, but maybe they weren't keeping us from the Night Class. What if... what if they were protecting us from the unseen danger? I have to know. And there's only one person that can either confirm or erase my suspisions. My legs barely held my weight, shaking as I leaned against the wall to regain myself, and then hesitantly, I started towards Headmaster's Cross' office.

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm a stickler for details so I'm constantly referring to the manga and making this harder than it should be. Reviews greatly appreciated and hope you guys have a Happy Halloween!**

**~ MiharuHimuro102398**


End file.
